Talk:List of Characters/@comment-43914421-20200101032842
tommorow on new years day of 2020 the only new heroes and villians i want on the list (catch phrases and friendship alllies) finding nemo/dory marlin & nemo (time for school,time for school) & boo-support dory (you see i suffer in short term memory lost) baymax/joy-control hank (look i dont work here its not like i have a map in this place) ursula/dory-control bruce ( iam a nice shark not a mindless eating mashine if iam to change this image ,i must change myself, fish are friends not food) & nemo / maui-tank big hero 6 and series fredzilla ( the names fred school mascot by day,but by night im also a mascot) maui/baymax-tank gogo (stop whinging women up) hamada /jasmine-damage honey lemon (well at least we know are gear works) hopps-control wasabi (if i wasnt scared of hights i love it,but im terrofield of hights so i dont love it) lightyear-damage yokai (your going to wacth every thing you built disapear, then its your turn) jafar-damage yama (who next? who has the guts too step on the ring of little yama?) / symdrome-tank mini-max (greatings iam minimax defender of justice) incredible-damage noodle burger boy (you cant beat noodle burger boy hee,hee) kronk/mini-max-control jungle book baloo (hay kid you need help and old baloo is going to teach you how to fight like a real bear) louie/timon & pumba-tank mowgli (you dont scared me i wont run from anyone) & nala-support bageera (you wouldnt merry a panther would you) mowgli/baloo-damage shere khan & kaa (if you see the man cub you will imform me first understood,i get the point) scar/jasmine-tank king louie(you must be the man cub crazzy) aladdin/rafiki-support a bugs life filk (predend its a seed) lightyear-support hopper (now let me tell how things are sopoused to do,the sun grows the food,the ants pick the food,the grasshoppers eat the food!) khan & kaa/captain hook-tank francis & slim ( whats with the rock?,must be an ant thing) & pumba/flik-damage atta (even hopper is afraid of birds) kida/flik-support princesse and the frog naveen & tianafrogs (wacth and learn) lemon/ marlin & nemo-control lousie (i got a stick) & tiana-tank phinases and freb agent perry the platypus (nuggler nuggler,platypus noices) lightyear/ finn mcmissle-damage phinases & freb (freb i know where going to do today) & duey/ wasabi-support dr heinz doofenshmirtz (ahh perry the platypus) the platypus/baymax-control tarzan 1999 tarzan ( i thought you knew every thing) & tantor-damage terk & tantor (somtimes you embarrassed me) & pumba/baloo-tank jane porter (shouting wont help mr clayton he dosent understand english) tarzan/atta-support bolt 2008 bolt ( i need someone closer the green eye man) lightyear-tank dr cailco (we only need the go) heinz doofenshmirtz/dr facilier-damage cars lightning mcqueen ( cachoww) lightyear/tow mater-damage tow mater ( dad gum ) hollyshiftwell/baymax-tank finn mcmissle (i never properly introduce myself finn mcmissle british intelligence) mater/mr incredible-control luigi & guido (pitstop) mcqueen/wasabi-support holly shiftwell (ohh you got to be joking) mcmissle/elastic girl-damage cruz ramirez (the beach ate me) mc queen-control the incredibles ''' symdrome (i'll be a better hero than you ever would) /dr heinz doofenshmirtz-control underminer ( behold the underminer) incredible/ yama-tank screen slaver (you are no longer in control, iam) facilier-control '''mulan 1998 mushu ( i live!! so tell me what mortal needs my protection great antsector?) fredzilla/mulan-damage mulan (just because i look like a man dosent mean i have to smell like one) rapunzel/gogo-control li shang ( peng your the crazyess man i ever met ) /aladdin-damage shan yu (nice work gentle men you found the hun army) yokai/jafar-tank sleeping beauty prince phillipe ( no carrots) shang/robin hood-support robin hood little john (you somthing rob, your taking too many chances) hood/baloo-tank skippy (prince john dont scare me) hopps/ ducky & bunny-support prince john & sir hiss (rob the poor, to feed the rich you like that) khan & kaa/ madam mim-control brother bear kenai ( i was transform into a bear magicly) baloo/tarzan-tank koda ( i got some move i called this one the slasher and the rainy fury of death) & nala/kenai-damage the emperors new grove kuzko (ya boom baby) & tiana-control kronk (that will work) linguini & remy-tank darkwing duck the sereis negaduck ( im negaduck a rotton kind of guy) megavolt/yokai-tank gosalyn (eat fiber,horn heads) duck/huey,louie and duey-damage the hunchback of norte dame quasimoto (sanctuary,sanctuary) frolo/beast-tank frolo (for 20 years i been taking care of the gypse one by one) hades/jafar-support esmerelda (he dosent take kind to strangers) quasimoto/belle-damage captain pheabeus (we all do respect sir i wasnt train to murder the innocent) li shang-damage snow white and the seven dwarfs grumpy (i'd leaves this room right now) duck-tank evil queen( magic mirror on the wall who is the fairest of them all) frolo/yzma-control the great mouse detective basil of baker street (basil of baker street my good fellow) wilde/mickey mouse-support professor ratigan (im afraid you upset me,you know happens when someone upsets me)dr facilier-tank fidget (i got the tools,i got the gear,i got the uniforms,and i got the girl) ratigan/stitch-control pirates of the carribean davy jones (do you fear death? do you fear that dark abyss?) hook-tank salazar (dead man tell no tales) skellington-damage lilo and stitch captain gantu (dose this look infected to you) bogo/zurg-tank pete's dragon elliott (bom bom ba boom) mushu/fredzilla-control onward ''' ian lightfoot (back like back to life thats not possible) barley/merlin-control barley lightfoot (come dear brother,our destiny awaits) phillpe-damage '''coco hector riveras (when i said i was frida carlo that,that was a lie) / jack skellington-control who frame roger rabbit roger rabbit (P-p-p-p-lease!) hopps/goofy-support jessica rabbit (I'm not bad. I'm just drawn that way) rabbit/shank-damage benny the cab (no i'll drive im the cab) mater/roger rabbit-control judge doom{toon version} (No Toon can resist the old 'shave-and-a-haircut' trick) frolo/randall-tank smarty-aleck weasel (search the please boys, and leave no stone interned) doom/nega-duck-control fun and fancy free willie the giant (oh no you dont,you cant get away from willie, i got you) gantu/genie-control meet the robionsons bowler-hat guy & doris (prepared to be amazed) heinz doofenshmirtz-support monster univercity johnny worthyton (johnny worthyton president of roar omega roar) randalh/fredzilla-tank 'treasure planet ' jim hawkins (stupid robot hes going to get us all.. killed) pan/aladdin-damage john sliver (fine work jimbo fine work indeed) barbosa/jim hawkins-tank b.e.n (my name is ben thats right ben,bio eletronic navigator) duck-support scroop (cabin boy should learn to mind there own business) hook/randalh-damage 'walle ' auto (on the axiom we will survive) yama-control captain b. mc crea (i'm the captain of the axiom. we are going home today!)-lightyear-tank